The battle between Red and Hilbert
by Westsideroller4
Summary: What if powerful Kanto trainer Red met powerful Unova trainer Hilbert and they had a battle? i put some Rebelshipping (Hilbert X Bianca) to add some comical relief and ease some tensions from the battle (i did my best to make the battle imaginable with the details) the P.W.T part was from Red and Hilbert (though he was later edited out) were able to be battled there.


"This is Icirrus city huh" thought the hero of Kanto "doesn't seem like much" it was another day of Red's adventure in the Unova region with his goal to become stronger and to catch more pokemon. His trusty Pikachu was snoozing under his hat "I should stop at the Pokemon Center and take a break all that walking through Twist Mountain made me exhausted" he thought rolling into town. He nudged his Pikachu making it only made it squeak in reply causing Red to laugh a little as he entered the Pokemon Center he approached Nurse Joy she smiled as she greeted him. "Hello welcome to the Icirrus city Pokemon Center may i heal your pokemon" she asked in a jolly tone Red nodded in reply "okay then i'll take your pokemon this will take a little bit so please have a seat" the pink haired woman took Red's Pokemon and headed off to the machine. The raven haired hero adjusted his cap "time for that well deserved break" he thought to himself as he began to head the lounge area of the Pokemon Center he walked past two trainers overhearing their conversation.

"Hey did you about the powerful trainer that occupies the top floor of Dragonspiral tower" asked the boy looking at his friend "they say that every challenger that goes up there comes back badly defeated". His friend's eyes opened wide with amazement "really that trainer must be very strong" she said in awe Red stopped immediately in tracks "a powerful trainer that beats every challenger huh well no one can beat me". He ran up to the two trainers in curiosity "hey who's that trainer you're talking about" he asked "by the description of the challengers it's Hilbert the one who stopped Team Plasma and beaten the Unova league" the boy trainer said in unision. The girl trainer's face tightened with concern "you aren't thinking of trying to defeat him he's really strong" Red broke out in laughter "so am i do you know who i am" he asked confidently the two trainers shook their heads. "Huh so im not known in Unova as i was in Kanto,Johto, and some of Hoenn" Red thought scratching the back of his head "i'm Red the Hero of Kanto region" the boy trainer gawked at him while the girl trainer smiled "im Vanessa". "You're Red" he stuttered completely star struck "im Trevor oh my Arceus you were my hero when i lived in Kanto i never thought i'd actually meet you i was 8 when i saw you defeat Blue at the Pokemon League on t.v".

Red smiled in sentimantcy as he began to remember one of the biggest battles of his life "Blastoise Hydro Pump now" commanded Blue his rivalry with Red Propelling his strength higher "i hope your pokemon stronger after evolving". The giant turtle roared as it's canons fired a powerful stream of the pressurized water attack as it traveled toward Red's Charizard "Charizard" he called out in concern. The deadly attack came into impact with the mighty fire type leaving a mist of steam to envelope the arena obscuring everyones sight Red cringed at the thought of his Charizard. "Charizard" he cried out but before he could react a blazing Flamethrower cut through the mist along with a roar Red's face tightened with opposition "no Charizard and i aren't going to give up". Blue glared in hopes of trying to increase his vision looking for his Blastoise "grrr i can't see" he thought looking around Red planted himself in place his heart beating in anticipation "we come to far Blue and you ain't going to stop us" he yelled. Without even being needed to be told Charizard sensed his trainers command through the bond they shared "Char" it growled preparing it's deadly fire attack. The mighty fire type closed his eyes sensing where the water type was "Blastoise stop that Charizard" yelled Blue "Charizard Fire Blast" Charizard fired the deadly fire attack watching it crackle and sizzle upon impact ultimately defeating Red's long time rival.

Red chuckled a bit "yeah good times" his voice turned serious "so could you tell me where Dragonspiral tower is Trevor" he asked scratching his head "Red you're pokemon are fully healed thank you for waiting" Nurse Joy called two trainers pointed down the road past the old Icirrus city gym into a narrow pathway of trees "just go down that path you can't miss it" said the boy trainer smiling "and good luck though i know you don't need it" Red nodded waving farewell to the two trainers as he headed down the path. After about five minutes Red stumbled out of the pathway and saw the tower "Pikachu" said his Pikachu its ears up straight sensing a powerful essence emanating from it. There was a bridge between two rows of stone pillars closing the gap to the tower its entrance so crumbled open it almost gave you the feeling that it might collapse in ultimately trapping you. The Kanto hero looked his electric mouse companion "we can handle this right buddy" he said flashing his confident smile "pikachu" it replied happily as the duo ran into the tower setting forth the events that would take place.

"Wow the inside looks worse than the outside did" exclaimed Red looking at all the crumbled pillars and boulders littering the rooms "but then again i been told this is the oldest place in Unova".The duo navigated through the obstacles the best they could and as they ascended that powerful essence kept getting stronger until finally they made it to the top floor of the tower. The raven haired hero stopped as he saw the trainer that the others were talking about staring out of a giant hole with fallen pillars looking out in the vast blue sky and fluffy cotton like sea of clouds. His brown hair flew wildly from the breeze rolling under his cap with his blue jacket doing the same Red just stared not even moving a muscle "So this is Hilbert huh" thought Red at the sight "if he can send trainers packing he might give me challenge".

Red walked up to the Unovian trainer his heart beating faster with each step "hello there Hilbert" he said Hilbert turned and smiled "hello i'm surprised you know who i am as i never battled you". Red kicked a random pebble "well that's about to change as i challenge you to a battle" he said smiling confidently "and may i ask your name" asked Hilbert resting his hands on one his pokeballs on his belt. "The names Red im the winner of the ninth annual Pokémon League tournament in Kanto" said Red adjusting his cap Hilbert just smiled deviously with his eyes speaking for knew what to do the two trainers ran and skid past each other throwing out their pokemon "Emboar" cried out Hilbert's Emboar "Pikachu " squeaked Red's Pikachu glaring at Emboar. "Pikachu Quick Attack now" commanded Red the little yellow mouse pokemon sped towards the flame pig pokemon "Emboar Focus Punch now" yelled Hilbert as his Emboar's fist began to glow bright white.

The kanto hero cringed for a second "Pikachu counter with Iron Tail" he yelled Pikachu's tail glowed before becoming silver solid steel Emboar's Power herb caused Focus Punch to fully charge early upon impact with Iron Tail. A good size explosion took place not long after impact the two hero's shielded themselves from the dust and debris from two pillars collapsing the two pokemon already reaching near their limits. Hilbert looked at his Emboar with his pokerface "Emboar is already getting tired" he thought "maybe i just met my match Emboar never broke a sweat with challengers". "Pikachu Volt Tackle" yelled Red "Emboar Head Smash" shouted the unovian hero as the two pokemon collided the recoil from their attacks generated enough force that threw both of them against the walls ultimately knocking them down to zero hp. Both trainers called back their pokemon "thanks Emboar you did great" whispered Hilbert to Emboar's pokeball "you too pikachu" said Red following Hilbert's example.

"You're pretty good Red not many beat beat my Emboar" said Hilbert praising him before looking at his next choice "Serperior" he thought "the one Bianca traded to me" his hand gripped the Pokeball so tightly his fingers began to turn white. Red grabbed his next pokemon "i choose you" they cried out as Hilbert's Serperior and Red's Venusaur appeared emitting their battle cries adamantly. The tower shook a little from the sudden load "Serperior Aerial Ace" "Venusaur Sludge Bomb" the _Regal Pokémon _quickly slithered towards Venusaur before it could move slashing it with its tail unleashing the flying type knocking out Red's Venusaur with a well placed critical hit. A large sweat dropped down his face trying to keep the pokerface without cringing "he knocked out Venusaur in one hit" he thought stuttering these these words in his head "i won't let Venusaur faint in vain". Red recalled Venusaur and sent out Blastoise Hilbert couldn't help but to burst out laughing at his opponent's decision "a water type vs a grass type your just playing with me right" he asked laughing.

"No matter i'll make it quick Serperior Leaf Tornado" commanded Hilbert his Serperior clamped its mouth on its tail and began to spin in a circle causing leaves of all shapes and sizes to spin cutting serperior out of sight. The Leaf Tornado slowly crept closer towards Blastoise it looked at his trainer as if asking what it should do Red just nodded his thoughts telling it what its commands are. The Leaf Storm caught Blastoise and spun the water type in its wake cutting it slowly whittling its hp down "Blastoise do it" yelled Red a icy blizzard emitted from Blastoise freezing the leaves while inflicting damage. Hilbert cried out in shock "a trap serperior get out of there" but the regal pokemon couldn't escape the Blizzard not only inflicted damage but the frozen leaves from Leaf Tornado acted a hail falling from the air knocking out Serperior.

"Very clever Red i never seen that trick before" shouted Hilbert calling back Serperior "i suppose type advantage isn't everything" the Unovian trainer sent out Samurott "but that doesn't mean i can't beat you though". The two trainers stared at each other taking the time to catch their breath and calm themselves but the battle kept the adrenaline coming and blood rushing through their temples. "Samurott Megahorn" commanded Hilbert "Blastoise Skull Bash lets go" Samurott lunged at Blastoise while the turtle pokemon tucked its head back in its shell waiting for its victim to come close. "Im sure he wont care" said trevor looking through his bag Vanessa just groaned at her friend "if he wanted you to see the battle wouldn't you think he'd ask if you'd like to come along". Trevor just shrugged "he was probably to excited with the chance to battle Unova's finest" he said heading for the door "come on we most likely missed half the batt…" the trainer's words fell short when he collided with someone coming in the Pokemon Center.

Trevor grabbed his forehead as pain throbbed through his head like a tidal wave he tried to say excuse me but all that came out was "ouch" "im terribly sorry" said the stranger helping Trevor up. The young trainer saw who the stranger was it was a girl who seemed to be 16 years of age wearing a light green hat that matched her shorts, along with a orange jacket "no problem stranger the names Trevor" he said. "I'm Bianca" she said adjusting her red framed glasses "where are you going in such a hurry" "we're going to Dragonspiral tower were a big battle is taking place between Red and Hilbert" he replied hastily. Bianca's jaw nearly dropped to the ground upon hearing the name Hilbert "he's here" she thought to herself surprised as if she been told a joke. Vanessa walked over to Trevor's side "would you like to come with us" she asked knowing something her friend said grabbed the blondes attention Bianca shook off her thoughts and nodded yes "yeah i would like that".

"Braviary come back" said Hilbert recalling his flying type "Charizard you did great get some rest" said Red doing the same both trainer's parties were down to one last pokemon causing friction between them. The two didn't say nothing this time as they sent out their last pokemon Hilberts being the Vast White Pokemon Reshiram and Reds being the Genetic Pokémon Mewtwo. The two legendaries glared at each other showing disdain towards each other "you think you can defeat us" sneered Mewtwo with its telepathy "then you're in for a rude awakening". Reshiram bellowed its battle cry "i'll make you eat those words" it retorted Mewtwo created a Blue bubble like shield while its eyes glowed the neon blue Reshiram's tail engine flared with intense fire blaring around the dragon type. "Ugh i forgot how big the tower was" Bianca muttered to herself as she climbed over broken pillars Trevor didn't care since he was busy talking about Red "he was the first to complete the Kanto pokedex".

Vanessa just sweatdropped over her friends behavior looking over her shoulder at the blonde trainer "she doesn't care too much about Red it seems" she whispered to herself "but if thats the case then why did she come along" this question bounced through her head like a bouncy ball. Trevor pulled himself over the ledge "alright guys come on i'll help you up" he said slowly pulling them up one by one before heading up the flight of stairs three looked from where the stairs meet with the floor and saw the battle between the legendary pokemon in the sea of clouds. Mewtwo used Psystrike as Reshiram use Fusion Flare creating a massive explosion that rippled through the air "awesome" said Trevor entranced by the battle Vanessa could only watch and stay silent. Bianca's eyes grew wide when she saw Hilbert "i finally found you" she whispered to herself she had been looking for him after he helped Looker arrest the seven sages but he disappeared as if he dropped of the face of the Earth.

Her excitement quickly faded as the latest Psystrike that struck Reshiram threw it at his direction "Hilbert watch out" the blonde cried out in concern she rushed towards him and grappled his waist knocking them just barely as the Vast White pokemon came crashing down with a mighty roar. The two friends groaned as they opened their eyes Bianca was Hilbert's eyes showed his surprise he received "Bianca what are you doing here" he asked doing his best to speak "and why are you on top of me". But before she could answer him part of the roof was crumbling from Reshiram's crash small chunks fell near their sides while a giant chunk was heading for them. They cried out fear of being crushed "now i know how a walnut feels when its about to be crushed" said the Unovian trainer somehow finding the leisure of joking in this type of situation. "Mewtwo use Psychic to stop those boulders" commanded Red Mewtwo nodded as it's eyes glowed a neon purple the chunks of ceiling stopped where they were the two friends still cringed their eyes closed tightly waiting for their end.

Mewtwo tossed them to the side before collapsing out of energy "thanks buddy get some rest" said Red calling Mewtwo back "its ok guys you're safe" they looked at each other Hilbert spoke up "you never answered my question Bianca" he said she pouted at him "that the thanks i get for saving you" she asked a little bitter. Hilbert just smiled "no but this is" he pulled her in for a hug Bianca cried out in surprise before returning it Trevor looked at Vanessa smiling only to be greeted with the words "i think we should go". Hilbert let go and looked at Reshiram "im guessing its done" he took out Reshiram's pokeball and returned it back in the red and white capsule. He faced Red with a pleased grin "you're pretty good Red i never ever get to go all out against my opponents" he flicked his loose hair to the side "thank you Red of Kanto". Red nodded "it's fine" he dug through his pocket and his new friend a piece of paper "here's my Pokegear number give me a call when you wanna battle again". Hilbert nodded but he and Bianca shouted out in surprise as Red ran and jumped out the hole into the sky "Red" they shouted but broke out in laughter by what they heard and saw. Red flew away on a pidgey shouting "woo hoo go Pidgey" the two trainers watched as Red disappeared into the skies heading towards Anville Town. "wow the suns setting already man that battle took a while it felt like five minutes" said Hilbert before turning to face Bianca "shall we leave" she shook her head and smiled sweetly "nah lets watch the sunset first" they sat down letting their legs dangle over the edge resting their heads next to one another staring into the sunset.

"Where we going Bianca" groaned Hilbert following "the Pokemon World Tournament you'll like it" she replied practically dragging him by his jacket collar through the glass doors "hey look it's Red". Hilbert looked past her and saw the raven haired trainer Kanto flashing a friendly rival grin holding up a pokeball while his Pikachu sitting on his shoulder the Unovian trainer just grinned doing the same knowing what's going to happen.


End file.
